User talk:Sandra Patricia Mogollon
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the File:Phinbellaa.png page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. If you like, you can add your birthday to the Community birthday list so that it will be featured on the main page when it is updated at the beginning of each month. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 13:58, June 30, 2011 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Please tell me! hey uh.. you subminted a phinbella pick of phineas blushing what episode is that?!?!!! I'm guessing that picture was photoshopped. Aurablase10000 14:58, June 30, 2011 (UTC) i find the pick in facebook, appears to be the movie, i think is real, att:sandra About your Phinbella Picture Is this photo of Phineas and Isabella real or fake? If it is real, where and how did you find it? and If this is fake, well I don't know what to tell you. let me know asap. thank you. :) Leanilla 17:46, June 30, 2011 (UTC) hello, i have the same question, i find the photo in facebook, i think is real because it looks real, att:sandra Are you sure you're sure? i'm not sure, but i think is real, but i'm not sure, can be photoshoped Leanilla 19:53, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Very curious as well - Phineas and Isabella are nearly spot on. If this is photoshopped, I am *very* impressed. Sandra, would you mind sharing the link to the Facebook page you found the picture on? We may be able to view it in a higher quality there. : ) Thank you! Looking forward to hearing your response. Alycia 20:06, June 30, 2011 (UTC) we should wait until the movie premiere to see if the photo real or fake, IT IS FAKE!!!!!! Because it was edited. Here is the original photo of it:http://ooxbluexoo.deviantart.com/art/This-Has-Gone-Too-Far-215971232 original photo Are you happy? Read it's discription. NOT MY PHOTO~IT WAS HARD LOOKING FOR IT. I found it by just looking at some photos on DeviantArt on some user's Favourites and poof!!! Your welcome.I also found out someone did it to trick her friends. I knew it! Leanilla 01:51, July 1, 2011 (UTC) It was hard. Thanks for posting it here. Sorry Yeah, I made that picture a few days ago and posted it in facebook along with a few more screen shots saying "Just a few of my favorite pictures from the new movie!" I drew this picture on Flash and then added the blush with Paint.NET. It was just a joke I played on my friends. I also blurred the picture to make it look less quality so they wouldn't be able to tell if it was fake of not. Later, when I was just checking my messages {for my DeviantART account} I saw that someone added my picture to the group Isabella-fans {I also nearly had a heart attack.} saying that they had found this picture on Wiki and that they didn't know if it was real. So I searched wiki and found this page. I knew that I had to come clean so I posted the picture I drew on DeviantART {In high quality, and without the blush} saying that I was sorry and stuff like that. Yeah. I was the one who proved it on here. Nice job on tricking your friends, ooxBluexoo. I just found it and proved it to these other wikians. Posted by Phinbella86 Friday, July 1 ,at 10:02 AM lol. I love how you said it twice ^^ And thank you :D No prob. Posted by Phinbella86 Thursday, July 14, at 5:36PM forgiveness for putting so much the image is that he had doubts about whether it was real or not, sorry a thousand times